


What I Wanted to Happen

by CrystalDragonette



Category: In The Tall Grass
Genre: Ending rewritten, Happy Ending, Travis deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: The ending to this movie pissed me off so I rewrote it. Travis deserved better. Basically Travis adopts Tobin
Relationships: Travis & Tobin
Kudos: 1





	What I Wanted to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie ONCE and now i'm obsessed with it. I may write more to this

Travis gripped Tobin’s hand as they ran through the grass, stumbling and panting. He had to save him, had to save this kid. He couldn’t save Becky, but he could save him.

He had listened to the kid when he said not to touch the rock, reminded of what it would do to him, so he did what he had to… and ran with Tobin.

It had taken all night, with Tobin on his shoulders and the strain was horrible. But soon, with the church in sight, Travis made a run for it, keeping Tobin looking straight ahead, soon they burst through the grass… with no Becky or Cal in sight. 

Travis felt his heart lodge into his throat but he couldn’t wouldn’t stop. Dropping Tobin onto his hip, he limps to the church, passing Cal’s van and moving to his truck. “Listen, Tobin. I’m going to take care of you okay?” 

When Tobin didn’t respond, Travis turned his head, looking at the boy. “Tobin, I promise okay? Me and you, against the world.” He hugs the boy close and Tobin hugs him back, shaking, before the tears start. So Travis rocks him, swaying side to side as Tobin cries. There would be nightmares, as bad days, for the both of them, but Travis would protect him.

So, tiredly, Travis opens the passenger side door and sets the kid down and buckles him up. When he finally slips into the driver’s side, he reaches over and ruffles Tobin’s hair. “Let’s get out of here.” And finally, they leave, both glancing as the tall grass every so often, in fear, in hatred. 

They were free.

~2 years later~

It had taken a lot of work, a few lies, and some desperate begging but Tobin was officially Travis’s son. The day the papers had been signed, both cried, hugging onto each other. 

That had been a week ago and now the two of them were moving, leaving Travis’s home for good and to a small, homely town. 

Travis finished tying down his furniture in the back of his truck when he turned to Tobin, watching as the now 9 year old carried the cat carrier out of the house. As a moving away present, one of Travis’s friends had given him a small kitten, long haired and sweet as can be, Tobin fell in love with her and named her Sockie. 

“Ready little man?” 

“Yes, daddy!”

Travis felt his heart soar every time Tobin called him that. “All right, hop on in and we can head out! Maybe even stop for some tacos!”

Tobin cheered and climbed into the truck, setting the carrier in the middle seat. Travis took one last look at his house before climbing into his truck.

They were finally going to start anew. 

A new home.

A new life.

This was just what they needed.


End file.
